Dead Rooster
Chica raps about getting money and having sex. Lyrics ''Intro: Goes for all my plastic hoes (''Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright) From across Outworld, woo This goes for all my plastic hoes (Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright) From across Outworld, look ''1: Now, I said "Fuck all these apartments" Bougie and a hard bitch There's an asshole, get the marker, her last name is Carter Father's hair is blue, he gon shoot up all the voltage Don't matter if you got 2 cents, cause your dumb ass can hold it Chorus: Like flop, flop, get your niggas, flop, flop, get some head Flop, flop, get your niggas, flop, flop, get some head Bitch, you blessed, have some sex Get some honey, hoe, you'll never be stressed 2: Now, I said dicked down, T'd up (T'd up) You know how I'm fuckin', but my pussy squeezed up (tight) I can't wait until they drop Incredibles stuff Be careful where you buy shit, most places are stuck up Them bitches getting fucked up Nice face, tits racked (racked), my shit ain't fake, sis A bad bitch can't get raped (yeah), we'll cut your shit up This that booty squats, great head, back blown, clapped that Learned it from grand-momma, and I always make that booty clap Hey Diddle Diddle and the cows jump over moons Let him eat it, then he come back cause you got 'em swooned He got wood like it's Lloid, she so old, I'm a toy Stupid hoe, suck my diznick, stay inactive, I'm annoyed Chorus: Get some flop, flop, get your niggas, flop, flop, get some head Flop, flop, get your niggas, flop, flop, get some head Bitch, you blessed, have some sex Get some honey, hoe, you'll never be stressed Refrain: Get on them knees, hontey, show him how to beg (bitch, please, whatever) You fuck with me, bringin' cupcakes where you at (bitch, please, whatever) You takin' leave, but with me you gon get left (bitch, please, whatever) Don't try to breathe, cause your waist look like my breasts 3: Pop that bussy like you could pop that bussy for a mile Pop that bussy like your damn bussy was Queen of the Nile Pop that bussy with a smirk, pop that bussy 'til it hurt Pop that bussy as a whole, pop that bussy on the go! Make that bussy slip and slide like it's fuckin' Wet n' Wild Put his fingers all up in it, cause that bussy takin' five Keep them ass cheeks open, he gon put that shit on file Tight as fuck around his penis, don't just give his ass a trial Put it on deck, give it a wreck Takin' it good, gotta nut on my chest Got a little dick? Maybe not the best He givin' it up, can't give him the rest Up in the vag, he gon try to brag Takin' that ass? He might be a fag When it's done he suck his thumb cause I be makin' that dick sag Chorus: Get you some flop, flop, get your niggas, flop, flop, get some head Flop, flop, get your niggas, flop, flop, get some head Bitch, you blessed, have some sex Get some honey, hoe, you'll never be stressed Refrain: Get on them knees, hontey, show him how to beg (bitch, please, whatever) You fuck with me, bringin' cupcakes where you at (bitch, please, whatever) You takin' leave, but with me you gon get left (bitch, please, whatever) Don't try to breathe, cause your waist look like my breasts Outro: ''Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Trivia * "There's an asshole, get the marker, her last name is Carter," Chica also doesn't like Shaela, nor her brother Micheal. * "I can't wait until they drop Incredibles stuff," the Incredibles 2 movie is what looked forward to in Earthrrealm. * Chica's grandmother is Sindel Kahn. * "He got wood like it's Lloid, she so old, I'm a toy," Lloid is the name of the tree-like creature from the game Animal Crossing, and Chica references how she's apart of the toy animatronics from FNaF. * "Stupid hoe, suck my diznick, stay inactive, I'm annoyed," references Nicki Minaj's "Stupid Hoe" (suck my diznick) & the old animatronics (stay inactive). * "You fuck with me, bringin' cupcakes where you at," references Chica's abnormal cupcake animatronic friends which aren't at all friendly. * "Don't try to breathe, cause your waist look like my breasts," Chica's calling out girls who hold in their stomachs to look skinnier when in reality their waists and stomach are like her breasts: huge. * A "bussy" is a boy pussy.